Pour la fierté de son clan
by Vicki09
Summary: Sasuke est en couple avec Neji depuis déjà deux mois. A son plus grand désespoir, il ne l'avait toujours pas fait, alors qu'ils n'attendaient que ça. Alors qu'il pensait avoir enfin du temps pour eux, voilà qu'il apprenait qu'il allait devoir s'occuper du festival du printemps qui se déroulait cette année à Konoha. UR, OOC, One Shot, Lemon, SasuNeji, Défi de Eikyuu no Utsukushi.


****Titre:**** Pour la fierté de son clan

 ** **Auteur:**** Vicki09

 ** **Disclaimer:**** Neji et Sasuke m'appartiennent ! Je les aime, je les chouchoute et dorlote bien comme il faut. Quoi ?! Comment ça ce n'ai pas vrai ? Mais, mais... j'étais persuadé avoir enfin convaincu Masashi Kishimoto ! * va bouder dans un coin *

 ** **Rating:**** M

 ** **Couples:**** Sasuke x Neji

 ** **Note de l'auteur 1 (avant écriture):**** Et voici mon nouvel One Shot sur le couple SasuNejiSasu ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas écrit et ça me fait trop plaisir de m'y remettre ! Ici, le clan Uchiha n'a jamais été décimé et Sasuke vit toujours à Konoha avec sa magnifique famille :)

Cette FanFiction est un défi d'Eikyuu no Utsukushi. Les contraintes étaient :

1/ Neji doit être Uke (Peu importe le Seme, excepté Itachi)

2/ Il doit y avoir un lemon sous la douche

3/ La fiction doit faire un minimum de dix mille mots

4/ J'ai exactement un mois pour l'écrire. La date limite est le lundi 20 mars

Nous sommes le dimanche 19 mars, il est 17:18 et je commence tout juste à écrire. J'ai quand même une excuse, j'ai beaucoup travaillé récemment et je suis en même temps en train d'écrire une fiction à chapitre (une Itachi x Sasuke pour les intéressés ;) ). C'est faisable ! Il me reste à peu près trente heures devant moi, ça fait donc environs trois cent cinquante mots par heure.

Conscience : _N'importe quoi ! Tu avais cas commencer plus tôt au lieu de regarder tes émissions stupides de crime et de vente aux enchères ! Bref ! Tu vas l'écrire ta fanfic, oui ?!_

Sur ce, je dédis bien évidemment cette fanfiction à **Eikyuu no Ustukushi**! J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

 **Note de l'auteur 2 (après écriture) :** Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai 8/9 jours de retard. J'espère que les 12 000 mots compenseront mon retard. Je veux vraiment poster ce soir, donc je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me relire. Il ne devrait pas y avoir énormément de faute (enfin j'espère xD). Je la corrigerai la semaine prochaine. Je dois encore écrire le chapitre 5 de _Jusqu'à te retrouver_ pour dimanche.

* * *

 **Pour la fierté de son clan**

Sasuke venait tout juste de rentrer de mission. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il avait quitté Konoha. Deux longues semaines à se coltiner l'équipe sept. Kakashi les avait encore une fois fait poiroter plus de quatre heures avant le départ, Naruto avait cumulé les bourdes – ce qui avait bien évidemment rallongé la mission d'au moins cinq jours – et Sakura avait passé son temps à essayer de le charmer, persuadée qu'elle avait toutes ses chances.

Le jeune jounin n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver son petit ami – et prendre une douche avant. Ou non, mieux que ça ! Aller au onsen avec lui, de nuit, ils seraient seuls et l'ambiance serait plus que propice à, enfin, passer aux choses sérieuses. Après tout, cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il était en couple avec Neji Hyuga et ils n'étaient toujours pas allé plus loin qu'un simple baiser. Certes, en deux mois ils ne s'étaient vu qu'une dizaine de jours à tout casser. Quand l'un rentrait de mission, c'était l'autre qui partait. Ils se voyaient pendant leurs jours de repos, mais soit ils étaient accompagnés par un ou plusieurs amis – donc niveau intimité, zéro –, soit, quand ils étaient enfin seuls, il y avait quelque chose qui, malencontreusement, les interrompaient. À cause de ça, Sasuke était à présent persuadé qu'il était maudit. Et cela ne l'étonnerait même pas que ça soit Itachi l'auteur de la malédiction. C'est pas comme s'il ne faisait pas _absolument_ tout pour l'emmerder quand il était avec Neji. Noooooon...

\- Sasuke ?

Sasuke sursauta un peu. Il n'avait absolument rien suivi de ce qu'avait dit Tsunade. Et même si l'Hokage et ses compagnons le regardaient bizarrement, le brun faisait comme si de rien n'était. Il prit son plus bel air hautain et répondit juste :

\- Quoi ?

Tsunade soupira et prie son front dans sa main. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui ? Pendant tous ses entretiens avec les plus jeunes jounins, il y en avait un qui n'avait rien écouter. Kiba avait passé son temps à observer le chat qui, d'après ses dires, le narguait sur le toit d'en face, Shikamaru s'était endormi debout, Neji avait été ailleurs – d'ailleurs c'était le seul à s'être excusé de ne pas avoir écouté – et maintenant, c'était au tour de Sasuke. Mais elle était Hokage, bordel ! Un peu de respect tout de même ! C'était quoi leur problème ? Le printemps qui arrivait ? Les beaux jours ? La chaleur et le soleil ? La blonde aux gros seins se pinça l'arrête du nez. Elle était sur le point d'exploser.

Et l'élément déclencheur fut non pas le brun, mais le blond de l'équipe sept. Celui-ci avait éclaté de rire, répandant dans tout le bureau ses éclats tonitruants. Il était courbé en avant, les mains sur son ventre et riait tellement qu'il avait failli s'étouffer en essayant de parler. La dirigeante de Konoha était si énervée qu'elle sentait la veine de sa tempe trembler. Elle s'était relevé de son siège et avait frappé de son poing le bureau en criant :

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, bon sang ?!

Toutes les personnes avaient été surprises par l'excès de colère de l'Hokage. Les trois jeunes jounins s'étaient tu, de peur de se prendre le poing de la vieille sur la tête et Kakashi la regardait avec des yeux ronds. C'est vrai que lui avait l'habitude d'entendre les trois jeunes se disputer. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la réaction de la blonde. Il avait tellement été surpris, qu'il avait sursauté en faisant tomber son précieux _Icha Icha Paradise_. Lui, le ninja copieur de Konoha avait été surpris !

La blonde furieuse se releva des décombres de son bureau qui avait plié sous sa force. L'aura meurtrière qui l'entourait fit reculer les quatre ninjas. Elle siffla un « Dehors ! » et les quatre sortirent précipitamment, la queue entre les jambes. Un « Shizuneeeeeeee ! » retentissant fit trembler tous les murs du bâtiment. L'équipe sept sorti du dit-bâtiment et Kakashi profita pour se téléporter dans un « Pop » sonore après avoir salué ses élèves. Sakura en profita pour coller sa poitrine toujours plate malgré ses seize ans au bras de Sasuke. Elle prit sa voix la plus charmeuse et lui susurra :

\- Sasuke-kun... Maintenant qu'on est rentré et qu'on est en repos, ça te dirait qu'on aille manger tous les de...

\- Yeah ! Sasuke ! Sakura-chan ! Allons chez Ichiraku ! Je veux manger des ramens ! Raaaaaaamen !

\- Shaaaaannaro ! S'énerva la kunoichi en lâchant le brun. Naruto ! Tu ne vois pas que j'étais déjà entrain de proposer quelque chose à Sasuke-kun ?!

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses attrapa le blond par le col de sa veste et se mit à le secouer dans tous les sens.

\- Est-ce qu'on ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas couper une jeune femme lorsqu'elle parle ?!

\- Mais... Mais... Sakura-chan... Je voulais juste qu'on aille manger tous les trois ensembles pour bien débuter nos jours de repos...

Sasuke laissa ses deux coéquipiers régler leurs comptes pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait faire. C'est vrai qu'il avait bien envie d'aller manger. Mais il avait surtout envie de voir Neji. Le brun se mordit la lèvre avec un petit sourire rêveur rien qu'à l'idée de revoir le beau brun aux yeux blancs. Il leva son visage vers le ciel. D'après la position du soleil, il devait être dix-huit ou dix-neuf heures. Mais le jeune jounin n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où pouvait être son amant. Il ne savait même pas s'il était à Konoha... Il aurait bien voulu aller voir au quartier des Hyuga, mais Neji le lui avait interdit. Son oncle, le chef du clan, avait une petite dent – ou même une grosse – contre les Uchiha et Neji avait préféré garder leur relation secrète. Sasuke fit une petite moue boudeuse. Le seul moyen pour qu'ils se voient, c'était soit qu'ils se croisent par hasard, soit que Neji vienne à lui. Ça le déprimait. Il regarda de nouveau ses coéquipiers. Sakura criait toujours sur le blond et elle avait fini par le frapper. Il soupira en se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas pu se retrouver dans une équipe plus calme. Ou non, mieux que ça ! Pourquoi il n'était pas rentré à l'académie un an plus tôt ? Il aurait pu se retrouver avec Neji dès le début.

\- Yosh ! Interpella-t-il les deux brailleurs. On y va chez Ichiraku ou je rentre chez moi ?

Le blond regarda un son camarade avec une expression de pure reconnaissance. Sakura se calma tout de suite aux mots de son cher Sasuke. Elle se dépoussiéra et se recoiffa un peu et fit un grand sourire au brun.

\- C'est une super idée, Sasuke-kun ! On y va ?

Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire en papillonnant des yeux. Naruto se frotta l'arrière qui était encore douloureux et les rejoignit. Ils se rendirent tous trois jusqu'à l'échoppe préféré du blond et ils s'installèrent. Pendant qu'Ichiraku leur préparait les fameux mets, les trois amis parlaient entre eux d'une conversation animée.

\- Sasuke-kun ! Et si on profitait de nos congés pour nous entraîner ensemble ? Proposa la jeune ninja médecin.

\- Hmf... répondit juste l'intéressé.

\- Sakura-chan, si tu veux je peux t'entraîner. Je te montrerai ma nouvelle technique secrète !

Le brun avala son bol de ramen, ignorant ses deux amis qui étaient repartis dans une dispute. Il en était arrivé à un point où il attendait qu'une seule chose : que ces deux abrutis se mettent _enfin_ ensemble pour qu'ils lui lâchent la grappe.

\- En faite Sakura-chan, tu voudrais bien m'accompagner au festival du printemps ?

\- Je comptais demander à Sasuke-kun s'il voulait venir avec moi, répondit-elle un peu sèchement. Hein, Sasuke-kun ! On ira ensemble ?

Sasuke les regarda un peu éberluer. Il comprenait grammaticalement ce que disaient ses coéquipiers sans arriver à assimiler le sens des mots.

\- Qu... Quoi ?! De quoi vous parlez ?

\- Bah, de la fête du printemps ! Celle qu'il y aura dans deux semaines, répondit la kunoichi comme si c'était logique.

Le blond, lui, éclata de rire. De petites larmes s'accumulaient aux bords de ses paupières. Il les essuya de ses doigts bronzés et dit entre deux gloussements :

\- Haha ! Tu-T'as vraiment rien écouté à ce qu'a dit Tsunade-baasan ! Haha.

Le brun fit une petite moue boudeuse en signe de mécontentement. Quand Naruto se moquait ainsi de lui, il n'avait qu'une envie : le trucider. Oui, tout le monde avait compris. Sasuke Uchiha, jounin de Konoha, jeune homme de dix-sept ans, descendant du Grand Madara Uchiha, créateur du clan Uchiha et grand ami du Premier Hokage, n'avait absolument rien écouté lors de leur rapport de mission. Oui, c'était arrivé. Il fusilla le blond du regard. La colère bouillonnante qui se lisait dans ses yeux fit reculer son coéquipier. Le brun se leva sans piper mot, il prit son grand bol de ramen à deux mains et renversa le reste de bouillon chaud qu'il contenait sur la tête de son abruti « d'ami ».

Le silence le plus total régnait dans la petite échoppe. Deux clients, emplis d'incompréhension, les regardaient. Ichiraku et sa fille, Ayame, étaient figés comme deux statues, leurs gestes en suspend. La kunoichi aux cheveux roses avait les yeux écarquillés et son bol encore dans les mains au bout des lèvres. Les deux ninjas ne se lâchait pas des yeux. Le blond n'en revenait pas encore. Le temps que l'information monte au cerveau était souvent long chez lui. Le brun, lui, lui lançait un regard plein de défi. Qu'il ose dire quelque chose. La jeune médecin se mit doucement à pouffer et un fin sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de l'Uchiha. Naruto les regarda plusieurs fois à tour de rôle. La lueur dans ses yeux changea du tout au tout. Ça y est. Il avait compris. Et la seule réaction qui lui vint fût de se mettre à pousser un long hurlement. Son cri de rage mêlé au désespoir se répercuta dans plusieurs rues à la ronde. Sasuke poussa un soupir las et lâcha :

\- Je rentre.

Le blond se releva d'un coup et, alors que le brun avait le dos tourné pour partir, il se jeta sur lui. Un nouveau hurlement retenti quand il remarqua qu'il se retrouvait avec une bûche de bois dans les bras. Le satané brun avait osé utiliser une technique de substitution.

\- Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas'ke ! hurla-t-il. Reviens si tu es un homme ! Je vais te tuer ! D'où tu gâches les succulents ramen d'Ichiraku-jiisan !

Le brun observa la scène dans la pénombre du toit dans face de l'échoppe. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire en voyant l'état de Naruto. La chaleur du bouillon avait rendu la couleur de la peau du blond rouge écrevisse. Des restes de nouille étaient mélangés à ses cheveux blonds et lui retombaient devant ses yeux bleus. Et pour finir, son uniforme orange était absolument trempé de partout. C'est avec cette vision qu'il rentra chez lui, sautant de toit en toit et un magnifique sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Ça faisait du bien de rentrer chez soi.

Après avoir crié un « Je suis rentré ! » aux autres membres de sa famille pour les prévenir de sa présence et laissé ses sandales de ninja dans l'entrée, il fila en vitesse dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit le robinet de la baignoire pour la remplir et se déshabilla. Cela faisait à présent quatre longs jours qu'il ne s'était pas réellement lavé. Il s'était juste fait un brin de toilette, deux jours plus tôt, à la rivière qui longeait la frontière Nord du pays du Feu. Le brun s'observa dans le miroir plain-pied de la salle d'eau. Il tourna sur lui-même pour mieux s'examiner. Il se trouvait plutôt pas mal. Il pensait même qu'il était assez bien foutu. Même en pensant cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment Neji le trouvait. Ils s'étaient déjà vu nu à de rare occasion lorsque leur deux équipes se retrouvaient au onsen, mais cela datait d'avant leur relation. Depuis, il n'avait pas vu Neji moins que torse nu. Et ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait.

Sasuke prit le pommeau de douche et s'aspergea d'eau bien chaude. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia le soulagement que lui procurait le liquide bouillant sur sa peau. Sans le remarquer, il resta cinq bonnes minutes sans bouger à simplement profiter de l'eau bienfaitrice. Ses pensées divaguèrent sur son petit ami. Neji lui manquait tellement. Il se demandait quand est-ce qu'il le verrait et décida que le lendemain, il irait fouiner auprès de leurs amis pour avoir plus d'information. Et puis... Ils pourraient enfin se retrouver tous les deux... Il le ramènerait ici, chez lui, très rapidement. Bien évidemment, il aurait attendu le meilleur moment pour ça. C'est-à-dire ses parents au travail et Itachi le plus loin possible de Konoha. Sasuke, à leur arrivée dans la maison, n'aurait pas attendu trente secondes qu'il aurait sauté sur son beau brun. Il l'aurait plaqué contre la porte d'entrée, passé ses mains dans ses magnifiques cheveux si longs et si soyeux et maltraité ses douces lèvres des siennes. Il adorait l'embrasser. Presser ses lèvres contre celle de Neji en ayant ses mains dans ses cheveux. L'entendre gémir lorsqu'il le mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Sentir leurs deux langues se caresser presque désespérément. Il aurait profité de l'état pantelant de son bel amant pour se coller encore plus à lui et il aurait passé ses mains dans les pans de son haut de kimono et lui aurait caressé le torse. Oui, le magnifique torse de Neji – que le brun n'avait pu toucher qu'une seule fois – était terriblement excitant. Sasuke lui aurait griffé légèrement les flans et aurait pu entendre le sublime soupire de plaisir du brun aux yeux blancs. À l'entente de se son délicieux, il lui aurait à moitié arraché son haut pour pouvoir observer le sublime torse pâle de son amant. Il aurait vu ses deux tétons roses pointés sous l'excitation et se serait jeté à pleine bouche dessus. Il les aurait léchés, sucés, mordillés afin d'entendre encore plus les délicieux gémissements.

À ce stade-là, l'enivrement des deux bruns aurait déjà été bien haut. Sasuke se serait collé à son amant, faisant en sorte que leurs deux membres, déjà bien gorgés de sang, se frottent l'un à l'autre. Là, l'Uchiha aurait eu deux choix. Continuer ici, et prendre Neji contre la porte ou l'emmener dans sa chambre pour continuer leurs ébats. Non, dans la salle de bain ! Oui, c'est ça. Il l'amènerait ici. L'arrivée jusqu'à la salle d'eau aurait été un peu longue et difficile. Tout le long, les deux jeunes ninjas auraient continué de s'embrasser, se caresser et même se déshabiller. Ils seraient arrivés dans la salle de bain nus et désireux l'un de l'autre. Ils auraient fait une petite pose. Ils se seraient regardés amoureusement et Sasuke aurait fait un sourire espiègle et plein de sous-entendus à son homme. Il aurait pris la main de Neji et l'aurait attiré un peu plus dans la petite pièce. Il aurait allumé l'eau chaude qui aurait coulé sur leurs corps musclés et ils auraient repris leur découverte de l'autre. Sasuke aurait été le premier à empoigner le sexe de son amant. Celui-ci aurait poussé un sifflement de plaisir et aurait basculé la tête dans le cou de l'Uchiha. Il aurait commencé de lents va-et-viens sur le membre durci pendant que Neji gémissait à son oreille.

Alors que Sasuke était plongé dans son fantasme, il prit son membre tendu d'une main et s'appuya contre le mur de la salle de bain de son autre main. Il commença et se masturber en rythme avec ce qu'il imaginait faire à Neji. Il accéléra la cadence pour ralentir un peu après. Dans son fantasme, il allait bien plus loin. Si Neji avait été là, il lui aurait caressé les bourses pleines en lui murmurant des phrases salaces et aurait continué jusqu'à son intimité qu'il aurait d'abord juste titillée. Son bel amant aurait été rouge. Il aurait encore plus gémit d'anticipation et son adorable visage l'aurait supplié de continuer. Sasuke l'aurait satisfait. Il aurait enfoncé doucement un premier doigt. Il aurait exploré son intimité avec tendresse et excitation. Dès qu'il aurait remarqué que Neji s'habituait à l'intrusion, il l'aurait pénétré d'un second doigt. Le Hyuga aurait à nouveau gémit de plaisir et se serrait un peu cambré pour lui permettre de mieux le pénétrer. Sasuke aurait de nouveau bougé. Il aurait fait des mouvements de ciseaux afin d'élargir au mieux l'intimité de son amant pour lui faire le moins mal possible lorsqu'il le prendrait. Une fois qu'il aurait entendu Neji gémir seulement de plaisir, le plus jeune des deux amants l'aurait pénétré d'un troisième doigt. Cette fois-ci, le brun aux yeux blancs aurait gémi de douleur. Sasuke lui aurait chuchoté des mots doux pour qu'il se détende et n'aurait pas bougé avant qu'il lui autorise. Dès que Neji l'aurait fait, le brun aurait repris ses va-et-viens jusqu'à entendre ses sublimes gémissements de pur plaisir. Il se serrait arrêté parce que son amant lui aurait murmuré un « Sasuke... ahh... stop ! Je... je... je veux ta queue... haan... ». À cet instant, un neurone aurait lâché chez Sasuke. Il aurait retiré ses doigts précipitamment, ce qui aurait fait pousser un gémissement plaintif à Neji et il l'aurait plaqué violemment contre le mur de la salle d'eau. Il l'aurait observé son magnifique corps fouetté par l'eau qui se déversait toujours de la douchette. L'Uchiha se serrait mordu sensuellement la lèvre inférieure avant de se jeter sur son amant. Il lui aurait attrapé les cuisses et l'aurait soulevé pour qu'il s'accroche à ses hanches. Neji aurait enroulé ses jambes autour de Sasuke et celui-ci en aurait profité pour attraper un des tétons roses de son amant entre ses dents. Alors qu'il lui aurait mordillé le petit bout de chair, il aurait placé son membre dur sur son intimité. Neji aurait un peu paniqué. Une première fois est rarement agréable. Mais les baisers et les murmures du brun pour le rassurer le calma et il bougea les hanches pour lui indiquer qu'il était prêt à aller plus loin. Sasuke aurait lâché le téton et se serait emparé des lèvres de son amant dans un baiser langoureux. Ne voulant pas laisser l'inquiétude revenir, il se serait introduit avec douceur en lui. Une plainte de douleur serait sortie de la fine bouche du Hyuga, mais Sasuke lui aurait attrapé le membre et lui aurait masturbé pour lui faire oublier toute souffrance et qu'il ne reste plus que le plaisir. Il aurait continué son avancée dans l'antre chaud de son amant en se retenant de le prendre d'un coup sec tellement le plaisir aurait été merveilleux. Une fois sa queue entièrement en Neji, il lui aurait laissé le temps de s'y habituer. Sasuke l'aurait regardé se tordre doucement entre plaisir et douleur et il lui aurait fait de petits baisers sur tout le visage. Quelque minute plus tard, alors que son amant se serait calmé, il aurait commencé de longs vas-et-viens. Neji aurait gémis de plus bel et il l'aurait pilonné de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Leurs cris et gémissement auraient résonné dans toute la salle de bain. Le bruissement de l'eau coulant de la douchette n'aurait plus pu cacher le bruit de leurs ébats. Sous le plaisir, Neji aurait griffé le dos de Sasuke au point de faire perler quelques gouttes de sang. Leur plaisir aurait explosé presque en même temps. L'Uchiha se serait lentement retiré et Neji, pantelant, aurait à peine pu tenir sur ses jambes.

Sasuke avait joui en même temps qu'il se l'imaginait. Il avait le souffle court et la main poisseuse. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était Neji dans son lit. Après tout, il était en pleine croissance et avait des envies à satisfaire ! Il grogna en voyant le sperme dans sa main et repris sa douche.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir pris un bon bain, le jeune jounin rejoignit sa chambre, une simple serviette autour de la taille. À peine avait-il ouvert la porte de sa chambre qu'il soupira, désespéré.

\- Nii-san ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu rentres dans ma chambre sans demander !

Itachi, qui était allongé sur le lit, fit un grand sourire devant la mine boudeuse de son petit frère adoré. Il referma son livre, se redressa et ignora totalement les plaintes de Sasuke.

\- Alors ? Comment s'est passée ta mission ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Très bien. Maintenant, ouste ! J'aimerais m'habiller.

\- Bah ! C'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu nu !

Le plus jeune des deux Uchiha grogna et, ignorant son frère, alla s'habiller. Itachi, toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres – il adorait embêter son petit frère –, repris :

\- Alors, content ?

\- De quoi ? Répliqua Sasuke alors qu'il enfilait un t-shirt noir.

\- Tsunade-sama ne vous a rien dit ? Pendant les deux prochaines semaines, il n'y aura plus aucune mission. Konoha a été désigné pour accueillir le festival du printemps.

\- C'est pas à Suna que ça se passe d'habitude ?

\- Non, on y est allé une fois avec papa et maman alors que c'était à Suna. Mais sinon, ce n'est jamais au même endroit. Chaque année, pendant la réunion de la nouvelle année des cinq Kages, ils tirent au sort un pays où se déroulera le festival. Ça doit bien faire vingt ans que ça n'est pas tombé sur Konoha.

\- Comment ça ce fait ? Demanda Sasuke sceptique. S'il y a que cinq pays, c'est qu'on a vraiment pas eu de chance !

\- Ah. Il y a quinze ans, pour permettre aux petits pays comme Ame ou Oto de développer leur tourisme, les Kages ont décidé de les intégrer au tirage au sort, avec leur accord bien sûr. De cinq participants, on est passé à quatorze.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Sasuke s'allongea à côté de son grand frère avec un petit sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

\- Donc tous les ninjas de Konoha doivent rester au village pendant deux semaines... Super !

\- Ahah ! Je sais à quoi tu penses et tu vas être déçu, petit frère. On va tous devoir préparer le festival, donc Neji, tu peux oublier !

\- Et alors ? Il sera à Konoha. Donc je pourrais le voir quand je veux. Que ça soit le matin ou le soir, je m'en fiche !

\- Haha ! Mon p'tit amoureux transit ! Lui dit-il en lui tapotant le front de ses deux doigts.

\- Arrête ça, Ita !

\- Tu sais, ça fais presque une semaine qu'il vient tous les soirs pour savoir si tu es rentré.

Sasuke se redressa, tout de suite plus intéressé. Il demanda précipitamment, un magnifique sourire sur la face :

\- C'est vrai ?! Il est passé aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, répondit Itachi en pouffant. D'après l'heure qu'il est, il devrait arriver dans un quart d'heure.

\- Sérieux ?! S'exclama le petit brun en se relevant d'un coup. T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ?! Faut que je me change !

Itachi explosa de rire t regarda son petit frère cavaler dans tous les sens à la recherche de vêtements décents comme il disait. Sasuke finit tout juste de se préparer quand la sonnette de la maison retentit. Il dévala les escaliers et cria un « J'y vaiiiiiiiiis ! » qui retenti dans toute la maison. Il était tellement heureux et concentré sur la porte d'entrée qu'il n'entendit pas ses parents pouffer de rire dans le salon. Ils étaient tellement contents que leur fils soit épanoui que quand il leur avait annoncé leur son homosexualité, la seule réponse qui était sorti de leur bouche avait été « Et alors ? ». Ce qui avait plus gêné Fugaku était qu'il sorte avec le fils Hyuga. Ce jour-là, on avait pu entendre le père de famille dans presque tout le quartier Uchiha. Des « Tu ne sortiras jamais avec un Hyuga », « Tant que tu vivras sous mon toit, je te l'interdis » ou encore des « S'il le faut je t'enfermerais dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que tu prennes conscience de tes conneries ! » avaient fusé de partout. Mais Sasuke, qui avait le même caractère borné que son père, ne se démonta pas et fit absolument tout pour sortir avec Neji. Et, vu que sa mère et son frère n'étaient pas contre sa nouvelle relation amoureuse, il s'était même amusé à faire enrager son père en ramenant son beau Hyuga dans leur domicile familial. Grâce aux efforts de Mikoto, son père avait fini par abandonner et accepter Neji parmi eux. En plus, en apprenant à le connaître, il l'avait même beaucoup apprécié. Il le considérait même apte à satisfaire son fils en amour.

Sasuke, une fois devant la porte, se regarda dans le miroir de l'entrée et se recoiffa un peu. Dès qu'il fut satisfait de son apparence, il ouvrit la porte avec son sourire le plus beau.

\- Neji ? Dit-il en faisant semblant d'être étonné de le voir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le brun ne lui répondit pas. Il s'avança d'un pas et le prit dans ses bras. L'étreinte était forte et douce à la fois. Sasuke posa la tête dans son cou et renifla son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. Neji lui embrassa le cou tendrement et lui murmura :

\- Tu m'as manqué...

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, répondit Sasuke avec un petit sourire satisfait. Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?

\- Non.

\- Même pas un peu ? Demanda-t-il une pointe de déception dans la voix.

\- Non, car je sais que tu es un excellent ninja.

Sasuke retrouva directement le sourire. Neji avait toujours les mots pour lui redonner le sourire.

\- Comment ça se fait que ta mission est pris autant de temps ? Demanda le Hyuga.

\- Naruto. Mais bref... On s'en fou ! Entre.

Le jeune brun emmena son amant directement dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse avoir un peu d'intimité. Neji réussit à glisser un petit « Bonjour » au passage aux parents Uchiha. En arrivant dans sa chambre, Sasuke fit les gros yeux.

\- Itaaaaaaa ! Sors de là !

\- Oui, oui, répondit-il en riant. Salut Neji ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Neji ! Lui réponds pas ! Il va rester squatter après !

Itachi rit de plus bel et fit un simple clin d'œil aux deux plus jeunes avant de partir en lançant un simple « Amusez-vous bien ! ». Sasuke souffla de soulagement et s'assit sur son lit.

\- Désolé. Il est chiant quand il s'y met.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit simplement Neji en souriant.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs s'assit près de son brun et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Sasuke, dont le petit fantasme qu'il s'était fait un peu plus tôt lui revenait en tête, lui sauta presque dessus. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et l'attira contre lui, les faisant tomber sur le lit. Pendant de longues minutes, ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Leurs mains se firent baladeuses et passèrent sous les hauts de l'autre. Ils se caressaient le torse, les flancs, les pectoraux et de doux gémissements emplirent peu à peu la pièce. Les deux jeunes ninjas avaient envies l'un de l'autre. Mais, pour leur première fois, ils préféraient prendre leur temps. Neji pinça avec douceur les petits tétons de Sasuke. Il adorait voir ses réactions quand il le faisait. Il s'amusa un peu avec, puis les prit en bouche. Il les mordilla, les suçota. Il adorait le goût qu'avait la peau de l'Uchiha. Sasuke, tout émoustillé, décida de faire le premier pas pour aller enfin plus loin. Il attrapa tendrement les hanches de son amant et le tira jusqu'à lui. Il frotta son bassin à celui de Neji gémissant un peu plus fort. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs membres devenu trop dur leur fassent perdre la tête. Neji enfouit sa main dans le pantalon de Sasuke et, pour la première fois, pu enfin prendre en main sa virilité. C'était doux et chaud. Il sentait le sang de Sasuke pulser dans sa main et ça l'excitait encore plus. L'Uchiha, sous le plaisir, n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait activé son sharingan. Neji commença à bouger sa main sur la hampe chaude de Sasuke. Les traits du visage de celui-ci se déformèrent sous le plaisir. Neji l'observa se déhancher et bouger la tête dans tous les sens tellement le plaisir était grand pour lui. Il le trouvait tellement beau qu'il décida d'aller plus loin. Il avait tellement envie de prendre ce corps abandonné sous ses caresses. De sa deuxième main, il caressa doucement l'intimité de Sasuke. Celui-ci sursauta et dit dans un halètement :

\- Aaa... Attends ! Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu...

Le brun fût coupé par la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit en grand sur Itachi.

\- À table ! Oups ! Pardon !

Neji s'arrêta net et regarda Itachi horrifié. Le pire c'est qu'il restait planté là, devant la porte avec son sourire malin aux lèvres. Sasuke, le rouge aux joues, attrapa un de ses oreillers et le lança sur son grand frère qui réussit à l'éviter sans aucun effort.

\- Putain Itaaaaaaaaa ! Mais sort !

Itachi rit à la gêne des deux adolescents et répondit :

\- Roooh ! Faites pas les petites natures ! Vous n'êtes pas les premiers à jouer à touche kiki !

Neji, qui jusqu'à présent avait été plutôt assez stoïque, devint tout aussi rouge que son amant. Itachi leur fit un beau sourire et un clin d'œil.

\- Bref, on mange dans cinq minutes. Dépêchez-vous avant que papa et maman se demande vous faites.

Quand son frère fut enfin parti, Sasuke attrapa un coussin et le plaqua sur sa tête. Il poussa un cri de toutes ses forces qui fut étouffé par l'oreiller. Il ressortit la tête et lança à Neji un regard plein d'excuse.

\- Je...

\- Chut... le coupa le brun aux yeux blancs d'un baiser. Ce n'est rien.

Le sourire tendre que lui fit Neji le fit fondre et tous ses problèmes s'envolèrent.

\- Tu manges avec nous ?

\- Tu m'invites ?

\- Bien sûr ! Répondit Sasuke en l'embrassant tendrement.

Neji y répondit avec douceur et les deux jeunes gens se relevèrent. Ils se rhabillèrent en vitesse et, après de nombreux baisers donnés à la volé, ils descendirent dans la salle à manger.

Le repas se déroula dans une très bonne entente. Neji adorait passer du temps chez les Uchiha. Il avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau une famille. Certes, il ne vivait pas seul comme Naruto. Mais l'éducation qu'il avait eue avant la mort de son père et chez son oncle l'avait fait s'éloigner des siens. Il vivait très bien avec son oncle et ses cousines, mais il ne sentait pas entièrement chez lui. Après tout, il faisait partie de la famille secondaire, il vivait pour protéger la famille principale. Et même si, au début, Fugaku avait eu du mal à l'accepter, maintenant il se sentait à l'aise avec tous les membres de la famille.

Après un repas mouvementé par les rires et les discussions, Neji embrassa tendrement Sasuke et lui murmura doucement :

\- Je vais y aller. Il se fait tard...

\- Déjà ?! Tu ne pourrais pas passer la nuit ici ?

\- Désolé chaton, mais mon oncle va se poser des questions si je ne rentre pas. Et s'il apprend que je sors avec toi, ça va...

\- Oui, je sais. Il va péter un plomb, coupa Sasuke avec une mise boudeuse.

Neji prit le visage de son amant entre les paumes de ses mains et le leva légèrement pour qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé mon ange. On se voit demain à la cérémonie de répartition, d'accord ?

\- C'est quoi cette cérémonie ?

\- Tsunade-sama va nous répartir les tâches pour la préparation du festival lors d'une cérémonie, demain sur le toit du bâtiment de l'Hokage.

\- Ah. C'est à quelle heure ?

\- Dix heures. On se voit demain.

\- D'accord.

Neji reparti et le jeune Uchiha alla dans sa chambre bouder. Son grand frère préféré l'y rejoignit.

\- Qu'est-ce tu veux, toi ?

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon gentil petit frère, dit-il en s'asseyant près de son frère. Alors, vous passez enfin aux choses sérieuses ?

\- On l'aurait fait. Si tu n'étais pas venu nous déranger ! Répliqua-t-il en lui lança un regard mauvais.

\- Ahah ! T'aurais préféré que ça soit maman ou pire, papa, qui vous voit dans cette position ? Je ne pense pas que le pauvre petit cœur de papa aurait supporté voir son fils commencé à se faire prendre par un Hyuga. Il s'imagine que c'est toi au-dessus.

\- Hmff... grogna-t-il les joues pourpres. Et puis, je n'allais pas me faire prendre. C'est moi qui serais au-dessus quand on le fera !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir ! Neji était clairement prêt à te manger tout cru !

\- Itaaaaa ! Cria le plus jeune en frappant son frère. Arrête ! Je viens de te dire quoi ?!

\- Quoi ?! Ne me fais pas croire qu'il...

\- Je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire ! C'est moi qui le prendrai !

\- Et tu es sûr qu'il est au courant ?

\- Je n'en sais rien...

\- Vous n'en avez pas parlé ?

\- Non...

\- Et bien, si tu veux mon avis, vous allez devoir le faire. Parce que je ne pense pas que vous soyez sur la même longueur d'onde. Bref j'y vais.

Itachi lui tapota le front avant de se lever. Il observa Sasuke grogner en se frottant le front et sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait son petit frère. Il ferait vraiment tout pour lui.

Le lendemain matin, tous les ninjas de Konoha se réunirent sur le toit de l'Hokage. Tsunade-sama les répertoria en quatre groupes : ceux qui s'occuperaient de la décoration, ceux qui s'occuperaient des stands le soir du festival, ceux qui s'occuperaient des spectacles et ceux qui s'occuperaient de la sécurité et de l'accueil des clients.

L'Hokage avait pris en compte toutes les aptitudes de tous les ninjas pour faire méticuleusement les groupes. Sasuke s'était retrouvé dans le groupe « spectacle ». Comment ça, ses aptitudes le faisait entrer dans ce groupe ?! Il était plutôt apte à faire la sécurité ! Ce n'était pas comme si sa famille n'était pas la police du village ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire dans le spectacle ? Danser ? Chanter ? Et puis quoi encore ? Surtout qu'il était dans le même groupe que Kakashi, Gaï et Naruto ! Ça allait être une hor-reur ! Après deux heures de réunion où Tsunade leur expliquait leur future fonction au sein de leur groupe elle conclut :

\- Et que personne ne vienne pour des réclamations ! Les groupes sont clos et il n'y aura aucun changement ! Shikaku, Inoïchi, Fugaku et Hizashi, vous serez les leaders de vos groupes respectifs. À vous de mettre en place des emplois du temps et de gérer vos groupes ! Vous me ferez des rapports tous les quatre jours ! Rompez !

Tous les ninjas se dispersèrent. Les plus jeunes jounins décidèrent d'aller manger tous ensemble au restaurant de yakiniku, au grand plaisir de Choji. Les treize adolescents se retrouvèrent tous autour de la plus grande table du restaurant et déjeunèrent avec animation. Sasuke s'était mis à côté de Neji et en avait profité pour lui prendre la main sous la table. Ils n'avaient pas encore annoncé leur relation à leurs amis et préféraient attendre encore un peu. L'Uchiha entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Neji et lui fit un petit clin d'œil discret. Ils discutèrent tous de leur affectation et du festival à venir. L'ambiance était joyeuse et les rires fusait dans tout le restaurant. Après trois heures entre amis, ils décidèrent de tous aller vaquer à leurs occupations. Neji fit un sourire à son amant et lui demanda discrètement de le rejoindre à leur lieu habituel.

Les deux amants se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard au parc de Konoha. Ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe dans un coin discret du parc où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller. Sasuke se blottit dans les bras du Hyuga et souffla boudeur :

\- C'est pas juste ! J'aurais voulu être dans le même groupe que toi ! J'aurais dû être dans le même groupe que toi !

\- Eh... souffla le brun aux yeux blancs. Ce n'est pas comme si on ne se verra plus. On reste tous les deux à Konoha et on se verra absolument tous les jours.

\- Mmh... Oui ! Répondit-il en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Neji. Mais j'aurais quand même préféré être ailleurs ! Je suis dans le groupe « spectacle » ! Spectacle ! Tu me vois là-dedans ?! Je vais faire quoi ?! En plus, il y aura des milliers de personnes qui vont me voir !

\- Et tu sais ce qu'ils verront ? Demanda Neji en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Oui ! Le déshonneur sur le clan Uchiha, répondit-il dramatiquement.

\- Non. Un magnifique jeune homme, capable du meilleur.

Sasuke regarda son amant avec un trop plein d'émotion dans les yeux et lui sauta dessus. Il se mit à califourchon sur ses hanches et l'embrassa langoureusement. Une séance de caresse et de bécotage commença jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe d'enfant les interrompe. Ils rentrèrent chez Sasuke et dînèrent en famille. Neji, comme d'habitude, finit par rentrer chez lui après le repas.

oO°Oo

La première semaine de préparatif se passa à une vitesse folle. Les quatre sections travaillèrent d'arrache-pied pour que le festival soit un succès. Mais Sasuke en avait plus que marre. Ses entraînements pour préparer le spectacle le mettait à bout de nerf. Ou c'était plutôt la ténacité de Naruto à le harceler pour faire un duo comique comme les professeurs Kakashi et Gaï qui l'épuisait. Il passait son temps à fuir Naruto, fuir Gaï qui s'était étonnement rallié à la cause du blond et fuir Shikaku qui, en tant que leader du groupe, passait son temps à lui rabâcher de travailler plus et d'y mettre plus du sien. Le brun allait péter un plomb. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris à cette vieille folle de le foutre là-dedans !

Le brun était allé se réfugier dans l'une des nombreuses remises de l'académie ninja, là où se déroulaient les répétitions du groupe « spectacle ». Il s'allongea sur un des matelas que comportait la petite pièce et se mit à divaguer. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il voyait Neji tous les jours, mais ils n'étaient toujours passés au stade supérieur. Le Hyuga venait chaque soir chez lui après les préparatifs. Ils passaient tout leur temps dans sa chambre à se papouiller et, à chaque fois qu'ils commençaient à aller plus loin, son abruti de frère venait les déranger. À croire qu'il attendait _le_ moment pour foutre son nez là où on ne voulait pas de lui. Le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais la même excuse. Il trouvait toutes les raisons du monde pour venir les emmerder. Il soupira de désespoir. Mais quand est-ce qu'il pourrait enfin perdre sa virginité !

\- Eh ! L'Uchiha ! T'as fini de glander ?

Sasuke ouvrit un vers et regarda en direction de la désagréable voix qui le dérangeait. C'était une gamine d'une douzaine d'années. Elle avait de longs cheveux brun et des yeux pâles qui lui faisait étrangement penser à quelqu'un. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une gamine Hyuga pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Et d'où elle sortait ? Il n'avait pourtant pas de Hyuga dans son groupe. Quoi que, ce n'était pas comme s'il y faisait attention.

\- Mh... grogna le brun. Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

\- Ça fait un quart d'heure que tout le monde te cherche partout. Ils veulent qu'on fasse une répétition de groupe.

\- Tss. Fait chier.

Alors que le brun se redressa en s'étirant, la fillette le dévisagea pendant quelques instants avec un regard impénétrable jusqu'à ce que Sasuke pète un plomb.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu veux quoi à Neji-niisan ?

\- Ne... ji ? Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? Et puis, t'es qui d'abord ?!

\- Pfff... soupira-t-elle. Je suis la cousine de Neji-niisan et la petite sœur de Hinata. Hyuga Hanabi.

\- Eh donc ? Demanda le brun, perplexe. Pourquoi je devrais te répondre ?

\- J'ai très bien vu comment Neji-niisan te regardait et... commença-t-elle en faisant une pause dans sa phrase. Je veux savoir ce que tu lui veux !

La fillette brune se mit devant le jeune jounin. Elle croisa les bras et lui fit les gros yeux et lui dit froidement :

\- Écoute-moi bien Uchiha. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Neji-niisan tient à toi. Si père l'apprend, il ne va pas, mais alors pas du tout apprécier. Neji-niisan risque gros et tout ça, à cause de toi. Alors j'estime avoir le droit de savoir.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil devant l'exigence de la fillette. C'est qu'elle avait du culot, quand même ! Elle arrivait comme une fleur, elle le dérangeait en l'agressant presque et elle lui sortait des « Je veux, maintenant ». C'était quoi son caprice à celle-là ?

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça te regarde, répondit le brun en se rallongeant.

\- Tsss... Comme tu voudras... Vu que tes intentions ne sont pas claires, je vais devoir en parler à Père, menaça Hanabi.

Le sang du brun ne fit qu'un tour. Il sauta sur ses jambes, tel un chat et attrapa la gamine par le col. Il lui feula :

\- Tu dis _un_ mot et je te tue. C'est compris ?

La brunette lui fit un grand sourire satisfait. Elle le tenait et elle ne comptait pas le lâcher.

\- Alors parle !

Sasuke grogna et la relâcha en jurant un « P'tain, fait chier ! ». Il la menaça de son doigt pointé sur elle et lui dit d'une voix si froide qu'on pouvait croire que la température de la pièce était descendu de plusieurs degrés.

\- Je te jure que si ça sort de cette pièce, ce que je te ferrais subir sera si atroce que tu me supplieras de mourir.

\- Oui, oui, grand méchant Uchiha, dit-elle sur un ton de désinvolture le plus total en s'asseyant confortablement sur le matelas. Je ne dirais rien. Maintenant, parles.

Le brun prit son front entre sa main en soupirant. Il jugea à nouveau la gamine de haut en bas et finit par lâcher un soupir dépité.

\- Je... commença-t-il en hésitant encore un peu. Tsss... Je suis amoureux de Neji.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Sincèrement ? Insista-t-elle.

\- Oui ! J'aime Neji de tout mon cœur ! Ça te va ? Donc maintenant, tu la boucles !

Hanabi lui fit un grand sourire satisfait. Un Hyuga arrivait _toujours_ à ses fins.

\- Ça me va ! Du moment que tu ne le fais pas souffrir !

Le brun lui lança un regard glacial. Il reprit sans même lui répondre :

\- Comment tu as su ?

\- Ça se voit !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah, la façon dont vous vous regardez, dont vous restez côte à côte comme si c'était naturel et je dirais surtout, la façon dont Neji-niisan trouve toutes les raisons du monde pour rentrer le plus tard possible. Tous les soirs.

\- Et merde, souffla le brun.

\- Oh. Ne t'inquiète pas. Personne ne l'a remarqué à part moi.

\- Et pourquoi tu serais la seule à l'avoir remarqué ? Demanda l'Uchiha sceptique.

\- Eh bien... commença-t-elle. Je dirais que c'est déjà parce que je suis plus intelligente que la moyenne et parce que j'observe beaucoup Neji-niisan.

\- Pourquoi tu l'observes ?

\- Ah... Euh... hésita-t-elle en rougissant.

\- T'as pas le béguin pour lui quand même ?

\- Quoi ?! Nooooon!s'exclama Hinabi horrifiée. C'est que... Neji-niisan est un génie. C'est même l'un des plus fort de notre clan depuis longtemps. Quand il avait à peine quatorze ans, il était déjà le septième plus fort du clan Hyuga. Je voudrais juste lui ressembler. Vu que Hinata est vraiment trop faible, c'est moi qui deviendrais cheffe de clan. Et j'aimerais vraiment être aussi forte que lui.

Sasuke sourit. Neji était vraiment génial. Il se leva et fit un signe de tête à la jeune Hyuga.

\- Bref. On y va ?

Sur ces mots, l'Uchiwa et la jeune Hyuga retournèrent à leur entraînement. À la fin de celui-ci, alors qu'il sortait de l'académie, Sasuke aperçut son frère un peu plus loin, en retrait. Il le rejoignit et lui demanda :

\- Nii-san ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venu te prévenir, Sasuke, répondit l'aîné en lui tapotant le front.

Le plus jeune grogna et se frotta le front en faisant les gros yeux à son frère. Itachi, un petit sourire en coin continua :

\- Papa a besoin de quelque chose pour son groupe. Il va partir ce soir avec maman dans la ville voisine. Ils vont profiter pour se retrouver seuls tous les deux.

\- Baaaaaah ! Se plaignit le brun. Tu n'étais pas obligé de me le dire ! Je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'ils vont faire !

\- Bref ! Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel devant la réaction de son jeune frère. Vu qu'ils ne seront pas là ce soir, je vais en profiter pour sortir aussi et te laisser la maison pour toi et Neji.

Le grand frère fit un clin d'œil à son cadet qui avait relevé la tête vivement, soudainement intéressé.

\- Sérieux ?! Tu ne vas même pas venir nous interrompre ?!

\- Haha ! Non, je vous laisse tranquille pour ce soir.

\- Génial ! S'exclama Sasuke en sautant dans les bras de son frère. Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! T'es le meilleur grand frère du monde !

\- Oui, oui. Je sais. Mais, ne prends pas ça pour un acquis. Je reviendrai vous emmerder dès demain.

\- Où est Neji ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant complètement la remarque de son frère, bien trop joyeux pour ça.

\- Je lui ai dit de t'attendre directement à la maison.

\- Ok ! J'y vais !

Sasuke embrassa la joue de son frère et se mit à courir à toute vitesse en direction du quartier Uchiha. Itachi le regarda s'éloigner, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il fallait bien qu'il ait un jour sa première fois.

En déboulant dans un vacarme assourdissant, Sasuke cria :

\- Neji ?! T'es là ?

\- Je suis dans ta chambre, répondit une voix étouffée.

Le brun monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et entra précipitamment dans sa chambre. La vue de Neji nu sur son lit le laissa bouche bée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Le Hyuga lui fit un magnifique sourire et dit un « Ton frère m'a dit qu'on avait la maison pour nous ce soir » qui n'arriva pas jusqu'au cerveau de Sasuke. Pendant dix bonnes secondes, aucuns des deux jeunes hommes ne bougea. Le plus jeune des Uchiha se mordit sensuellement la lèvre. Il entra ans la chambre, ferma la porte, se déshabilla et se jeta presque sur son amant. Durant de longues minutes, les deux bruns s'embrassèrent langoureusement, se mordirent tendrement et se caressèrent amoureusement. Leurs halètements se répercutaient dans toute la pièce. L'excitation était à son comble et l'envie de plus les prenait aux tripes. Neji, qui était au-dessus de son amant, commença à caresser avec douceur son intimité. Quand il vit une lueur d'incompréhension et de panique dans les beaux yeux de Sasuke, il lui murmura, le plus rassurant possible :

\- Chuuuuut... Ça va aller mon ange. Je serai doux.

Sasuke écarquillait les yeux. Comment ça il allait être doux ? Non ! Non, il n'était pas d'accord ! Il s'imaginait quoi ? Que, sous prétexte qu'il le laissait être au-dessus de temps en temps pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient et se caressaient, il allait le laisser le prendre ? Hors. De. Question. Il se redressa et attrapa le poignet de Neji.

\- Attends bébé ! Je...

\- Tu... Tu n'es pas prêt ? demanda Neji en suspendant son geste. Tu préfères qu'on attende encore ?

\- Non ! Non ! J'en ai envie ! Mais pas comme ça.

\- Pas comment ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me prennes ! Répondit-il un peu trop sèchement.

Neji le regarda. Son excitation était partie en fumée. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la réaction de Sasuke ni le ton qu'il employait. Il demanda perplexe :

\- Pourquoi ? Tu avais l'air partant pourtant la dernière fois.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu me prennes ! Je suis un Uchiha, merde !

Le brun aux cheveux longs écarquilla les yeux, étonné de son excuse. Ça l'avait profondément blessé. Il se releva, la colère montant en lui.

\- Pardon ?! Pardon ?! Et donc tu veux quoi ?

\- Bébé ! Calme-toi ! Je veux juste...

\- Non, je ne me calme pas ! Cria Neji en se relevant. Monsieur fait partie du _grand_ clan Uchiha donc c'est hors de question qu'il se fasse prendre ! Et puis quoi encore ?! Monsieur est un mâle lui ! Il n'écarte pas les jambes ! C'est lui qui baise !

La colère de Neji était passé au stade supérieur. Il était devenu une vrai furie. Il ramassa ses affaires et se rhabilla. Le plus jeune des bruns l'avait regardé sans réagir. Il s'était levé en le voyant récupérer ses vêtements et l'attrapa par le bras. Neji se libéra de poigne violemment et dit d'une voix glaciale :

\- Lâche-moi Sasuke.

\- Je...

\- Tais-toi ! Écoute, t'es un Uchiha, ok. Mais, je suis un Hyuga et je ne compte pas me laisser faire ! Et vu que, par fierté, ni toi ni moi comptons nous laisser faire, ça ne sert à rien de continuer. Je préfère qu'on arrête tout.

\- Qu... Quoi ?! Non, attends ! Je veux pas !

\- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu veux ! Va te trouver un autre mec qui accepte de se faire baiser par un Uchiha !

\- ...

Neji n'attendit aucunes réponses de la part de Sasuke. Il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte et quitta la maison familiale. Sasuke s'assit sur son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Neji de réagir comme ça ? Et puis... Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il l'aimait ! Il s'allongea et réfléchit jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte.

Le génie du clan Hyuga, lui, se rendit dans l'un des nombreux terrains d'entraînement de Konoha. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Il entraîna son taijustu pendant des heures. Quand il frappait, son esprit était vide. Il ne pensait à rien et ça le calmait. Quand il s'arrêta, épuisé, trois heures plus tard, les souvenirs de la soirée lui revinrent en force. Étant plus calme, il réussit à avoir plus de recul. L'excuse de Sasuke, comme quoi c'était un Uchiha donc il ne pouvait pas, l'avait mis hors de lui. Ça avait été tellement blessant. Neji était prêt à tout pour lui, il était prêt à sacrifier sa vie avec son clan et la reconnaissance de son clan pour le porteur du sharingan. Et lui ? Lui, Sasuke, ne ferai pas un dixième pour lui. Neji s'en foutait, en plus, de savoir qui était au-dessus ou en dessous. Sasuke lui aurait dit qu'il n'était pas prêt ou même qu'il en avait pas envie, il ne l'aurait pas mal prit. Il se serait laissé prendre et il aurait aimé ça parce que c'était Sasuke qui lui aurait fait l'amour. Neji était perdu. Il aimait plus que tout Sasuke. Mais lui, que ressentait-il vraiment pour lui ? Est-qu'il était avec lui juste pour l'excitation d'être avec un Hyuga ? Neji n'en savait rien. Il avait besoin de temps et le prendrai.

oO°Oo

Sasuke avait passé les trois jours les plus pourris de sa vie. Le lendemain matin de sa dispute avec Neji, il avait tout raconté à son frère. Sans que le jeune Uchiha ne comprenne pourquoi, Itachi s'était foutu de sa gueule. Et quand il lui avait demandé la raison de ses moquerie, celui-ci lui avait simplement répondu par un « Si tu ne sais pas pourquoi c'est que tu es vraiment stupide. Démerde-toi tout seul. » et il était reparti comme une jolie petite fleur. Pendant ces trois jours, Neji n'était pas revenu et il ne l'avait pas revu. Il devait supporter ses stupides répétitions où la gamine Hyuga qui était dans son groupe n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards menaçants. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était à deux doigts de craquer. Mais avant ça, il voulait réessayer avec Neji ou au moins lui parler. C'est pour cela qu'il était à présent devant les quartiers du clan Hyuga.

Le jeune jounin, depuis un point d'observation éloigné, examinait la résidence du clan Hyuga. Contrairement à eux, les porteurs du byakugan avaient deux gardes postés à chaque entrée. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait essayé de rentrer par l'une des portes. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi c'était de s'être fait jeter comme un malpropre avec des « Personne ne rentre sans autorisation ! » et « Et surtout pas de la vermine Uchiha ! ». Mais ils se prenaient pour qui ? Le dojutsu héréditaire du clan Uchiha était bien plus puissant que celui des Hyuga ! C'étaient eux les plus puissants ! Ils étaient la police de Konoha ! Le créateur de leur clan, le grand Madara, avait aidé à fonder Konoha ! Ils avaient fait quoi, eux les Hyuga ? Rien du tout ! Donc, ils leur devaient le respect, non mais oh !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pénétrer illégalement sur le territoire de la famille la plus prétentieuse du monde, il sursauta en entendant une voix bien trop familière à son goût lui dire :

\- Qu'est-que tu fous là ?

\- Hanabi ! Dit le brun faussement joyeux en se retournant vers la gamine. Quel plaisir de te voir ! Je souhaitais juste rendre visite à Neji.

\- Il ne veut pas te voir, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- Mais je...

\- Je m'en contrefiche ! Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, abruti !

\- Eh ! Tu vas te calmer la mioche ! Je ne te permets pas !

\- Eh bien... La prochaine fois que tu viens espionner le clan Hyuga, n'oublie pas qu'ils sont porteurs du byakugan. Tout le monde savait que tu étais ici. Tu faisais un pas entre nos murs et tu étais mort. A-BRU-TI !

Sasuke tiqua. Il avait été con sur ce coup-là. Naruto commençait réellement à trop déteindre sur lui ! Il allait devoir rapidement régler cela, sinon ça risquait de lui poser de gros problème pour plus tard. Le brun poussa un long soupire de lassitude et lâcha :

\- Ok ! Je m'en vais. Mais s'il te plaît, dit lui que je voudrais lui parler. Je ne veux pas le perdre...

\- Mh.

N'ayant pas d'autre réponse que ce simple son, l'Uchiha décida de rentrer chez lui.

oO°Oo

Le reste de la semaine se passa à une vitesse si folle qu'en un rien de temps, le jour du festival du printemps était arrivé. La seule chose que Sasuke avait réussie à avoir de Neji était son absence et son ignorance. Il ne voulait pas se faire à l'idée, mais plus les jours passaient, plus l'Uchiha avait l'impression de perdre son beau brun. Et le fait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour changer cela l'avait envahie d'une immense frustration. Au moins, grâce à leurs répétitions qui devenaient interminables, lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, il allait se coucher directement. Le jeune jounin, transformé en bête de cirque, n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Mais dès qu'il avait dix secondes pour lui, il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent dépressif tellement les émotions négatives qui le submergeait étaient grandes.

Lorsque le brun sortit dans la ville pour rejoindre son groupe, une seule pensée lui traversa l'esprit : « C'est vraiment aujourd'hui le festival ? ». La rue principale où devait se trouver le gros de la fête était loin d'être fini. Heureusement que les visiteurs ne pouvaient entrer dans le village qu'à partir du début de l'après-midi. Ils allaient devoir carburer pour faire les finitions. Le point positif était que même s'il était seulement cinq heures trente du matin, au moins, tout le monde était déjà au travail. Sasuke regagna l'académie ninja sous le bruit assourdissant d'une multitude de marteaux frappant sur le bois. Les groupes « Stand » et « Décoration » étaient en train de monter les stands à une vitesse ahurissante. Au loin, Sasuke pouvait entendre la voix de son père et d'Inoichi, chefs de ces groupes, manager les opérations. Finalement, ils auraient peut-être fini dans les temps, voire même en avance.

Le groupe de Sasuke s'entraîna durement toute la matinée. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger tous ensembles. L'excitation au sein du groupe était à son comble. La prochaine fois, ce n'était pas un entraînement qu'ils feraient, mais la vrai représentation ! Ils allaient faire trois performances. La première en début d'après-midi, à treize heures trente ils ouvriraient le bal avec un défilé en petit groupe partant des quatre portes d'entrée de Konoha vers son centre. La deuxième en fin d'après-midi, à dix-sept heures, sur la grande scène du parc qui avait été monté spécialement pour cette occasion. Et la dernière, à vingt-deux heures ils défileraient à nouveau dans tout Konoha pour amener tous les visiteurs jusqu'au parc où ils se produiraient une dernière fois avant que l'Hokage en personne fasse un discours de remerciement puis allume le feu d'artifice. Entre temps, ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils leur plaisaient. Sasuke avait appris que tous les organisateurs auraient un peu de temps pour profiter du festival eux, le groupe « spectacle », entre leurs représentations, le groupe « Décoration » aurait toute leur journée de libre, vu qu'ils n'auront plus rien à faire, et les groupes « Stand » et « Sécurité » feraient des roulements pour que tous leurs membres puissent en profiter. Il fallait à tout prix que Neji ait sa pose en même temps que lui et surtout, qu'il arrive le trouver parmi la foule qu'il y aura.

À treize heures tapantes, Sasuke et son petit groupe, composé de Tenten, de Hanabi et de quelques musiciens, étaient à la porte Sud qui était toujours close. Derrière celle-ci, ils pouvaient entendre l'énorme brouhaha que faisaient les visiteurs impatients. Il y avait du monde, beaucoup de monde et le trac commençait à monter en eux. Il avait regardé tout autour de lui si Neji était là, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait. Après tout, les deux kunoichi et lui étaient dans des tenues peu habituelles. Encore, pour les filles, il s'en foutait. C'était surtout lui. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon noir moulant et était torse nu et pied nu. Il avait un maquillage style tribal sur le torse, les bras et le visage et plusieurs bijoux pendant à son cou, ses poignets et ses oreilles. Pour souligner le côté mystique de sa tenue, il avait dû activer ses sharingan. Tout son groupe lui avait dit qu'il était parfait comme ça, mais il restait sceptique. Dire qu'il allait devoir faire es trois spectacles dans cette tenue.

Cinq minutes avant l'ouverture des portes, les musiciens se mirent à frapper lentement sur leurs taiko*. Des cris de joie et d'impatiente retentirent derrière les grandes portes. Ça allait commencer et tout le monde le savait. Au fur et à mesure que les dernières minutes défilaient, les bruits des tambours s'accélérèrent et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, les instruments de musique explosèrent sur un air des plus festifs. Les visiteurs commencèrent à pénétrer dans la ville. Sasuke, Tenten et Hanabi, les accompagnèrent au centre de la ville dans un superbe défilé tout en mêlant danse et taijustu au rythme de la musique des taiko.

Il leur fallut bien trente bonnes minutes à tout ce monde pour arriver au centre de la ville. Le petit cortège de danseur avait rejoint le reste de leur groupe « Spectacle » sur la scène principale. Dans une coordination parfaite, les douze danseurs finirent leur première représentation sur le tempo des tambours. Alors qu'une déflagration d'applaudissement retentit, les ninja-danseurs saluèrent leur public et se retirèrent.

Sasuke était épuisé. Il avait dansé près de quarante-cinq minutes sans arrêter. C'était un record pour lui. Le groupe s'était réuni dans l'académie ninja et, alors que le brun Uchiha s'apprêtait à se démaquiller, Kakashi et Gaï l'en empêchèrent d'une même voix :

\- Stop !

\- Pour...quoi ? Demanda Sasuke en les regardant bizarrement.

\- Qui est-ce qui va te remaquiller après ? Répliqua Kakashi comme si la réponse était évidente.

\- Bah... Hanabi !

\- Crève ! Dit la jeune Hyuga. Je vous ai prévenu, je maquille une fois, pas deux.

\- Attendez... On ne va quand même pas devoir garder ça toute la journée ?!

\- Si ! S'exclama Naruto. Mais te prends pas la tête. On a trop la classe comme ça ! Tu as vu toutes les filles qui nous regardaient ?!

\- Je m'en fou des filles... soupira le brun.

Le jeune garçon, après avoir eu une idée brillante, se releva et fila droit dans les vestiaires improvisés. Il en ressortit avec un masque en forme de chat sur la tête. Sans répliquer ou même faire attention au fou rire qui montait dans le groupe, Sasuke enfila un haut et sortit dans le but d'aller faire un tour dans le festival.

oO°Oo

À vingt-et-une heures trente, Sasuke se résigna à trouver Neji et se rendit lentement à son dernier point de rendez-vous. Il avait passé sa journée à chercher son beau Hyuga, mais rien. Il n'avait pas trouvé la moindre trace du brun. À croire qu'il s'était volatilisé et avait quitté le village. Sasuke était déprimé. En fin d'après-midi, il avait dû arrêter ses recherches pour faire son spectacle de kabuki* avec le reste du groupe. Sur le coup, bien malgré lui, cela l'avait amusé. Mais dès que la représentation fût fini, l'anxiété était revenu au galop. Quand il arriva devant Naruto, il n'était pas dans son assiette. Mais, il ne savait comment, le blond réussit une fois de plus à faire changer l'humeur de son coéquipier. C'est donc dans la bonne humeur qu'ils commencèrent leur défilé jusqu'au dernier point où le clou du festival attendait tous les visiteurs. Ils défilèrent dans les rues seulement éclairées par des centaines de lampions rouges. Sur ceux-ci, les symboles de tous les clans de Konoha étaient représentés.

Le groupe monta sur la scène et attendit que le silence se fasse parmi le public. Sasuke regardait devant lui, le parc était noir de monde, c'était incroyable. Parmi eux, il réussit à reconnaître quelques connaissances à lui. Des ninjas de Suna par-ci, d'autre d'Oto par là, il vit même son ami Suigetsu alors que cela faisait bien huit mois au moins qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Mais son regard s'arrêta sur lui. Il était là, à quelques mètres devant lui. Sasuke resta parfaitement immobile tout en le regardant. Il mourrait d'envie de courir et descendre le retrouver mais son corps ne l'écoutait pas. Le bel homme aux yeux blancs releva le visage dans sa direction et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Sasuke ne distinguait plus que les battements de son cœur et les sublimes pupilles blanches. Mais en un rien de temps, Neji détourna le visage et le charme se rompit. Une boule atroce se forma dans le ventre de Sasuke. Au même moment, la musique retentit. Le spectacle reprenait.

Pour le dernier show, chacun des membres du groupe passait individuellement. Tous les compagnons passèrent un à un sans qu'il ne les remarque. Il était totalement déconnecté. Il ne faisait qu'observer Neji qui, lui, ne le regarda pas une seule autre fois. C'est quand Naruto le poussa un peu pour le prévenir que c'était à son tour que le brun repris conscience. Il s'avança lentement sur la scène, muni d'un micro. Il observa longuement le public. Il avait tellement Neji dans la tête qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Il porta le micro à ses lèvres, prit une grande inspiration et, alors que le silence régnait, dit :

\- Je suis censé faire quelque chose, mais je ne sais plus du tout quoi. Donc, à la place, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Ou plutôt, j'ai quelque chose à dire à une personne. Neji, je suis vraiment désolé pour la dernière fois. Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit. Ou enfin, si je le pensais. Mais tu me connais, je suis un abruti beaucoup trop fier. Cette semaine sans toi m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir et je sais à présent que ce que je t'ai dit est d'une telle connerie que c'en ai pitoyable. Aujourd'hui, ça n'a plus aucune importance. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas te perdre !

Le silence était le plus total. Personne ne s'était attendu à cela. Différentes émotions étaient peintes sur les visages qui observaient le brun. Certains étaient ahuris ou choqués, d'autres étaient amusés et il y en avait même qui étaient attendris. Les deux amants se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Le monde entier n'existait plus, il ne restait plus que deux. Quand les personnes présentes réagirent enfin, une multitude de réactions retentis. Des rires, des cris de colère ou de désespoir, de « Oh ! C'est tellement mignon ! » sonores et même des applaudissements retentirent de partout. C'est à ce moment-là que l'esprit de Sasuke décida de se reconnecter. L'Uchiha avait soudainement le visage fermé. Après ce qu'il venait de dire devant des milliers de personnes, il était hors de question qu'il montre sa gêne. Il s'avança vers Naruto en lui tendant le micro.

\- Sasuke, tu...

\- Ta gueule !

Il savait pertinemment que son coéquipier n'y était pour rien, mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de parler de quoi que se soit. Il fourra le micro dans la main du blond et descendit de la scène. Il s'éloigna le plus vite possible. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il lui avait, mais ce qui était fait était fait. Sans même faire attention, il se retrouva devant le lieu secret de Neji et lui. Il eut un sourire mi-tendre, mi-forcé. Et si Neji ne voulait plus jamais de lui ? Le brun sursauta en sentant quelqu'un le prendre dans ses bras.

\- C'était le plus beau discours que je n'ai jamais entendu, dit la personne.

\- Ne... Neji ?

Sasuke se tourna vers son brun et le regarda les yeux plein d'espoir. Le Hyuga le fit un sourire tendre, posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant et lui murmura :

\- Je t'aime aussi, Sasuke. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde et... Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus.

Il y eut dix bonnes secondes avant que l'Uchiha comprenne quelque chose. Quand il comprit les mots de Neji, son regard se changea du tout au tout et il lui sauta dessus, le faisant tomber dans l'herbe.

Les deux amants roulèrent dans l'herbe en s'embrassant passionnément. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu ni touché. Leurs mains passèrent sur leur corps, ils se caressèrent et s'embrassèrent comme si le monde était sur le point de s'arrêter. Ils se retrouvèrent nu en un rien de temps. Ça n'avait jamais été si rapide et passionné entre eux. Mais cela leur importait peu. Neji attrapa leur érection dans sa main et se mit à les masturber en mordillant la lèvre inférieure du brun. Celui-ci poussa de longs gémissements. C'était si bon qu'il voulait que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Sasuke caressa le torse de Neji, s'attardant sur ses tétons pointus par l'air frais extérieur et l'excitation. Avec tout autant de précipitation, Neji se suça trois doigts de sa main libre. Il regardait Sasuke avec une lueur tellement chaude dans les yeux que celui-ci en gémit. Neji retira ses doigts et les dirigea vers leur sexe gonflé. Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement, sourit tendrement à Sasuke et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

\- Je t'aimerai toute ma vie, chaton.

Sasuke ronronna presque de plaisir à l'entente du surnom. Il se mordit fortement la lèvre quand il vit le visage de Neji se crisper entre douleur et plaisir.

\- Attends, bébé ! Je peux...

\- Chuuuuut... lui murmura Neji. J'en ai envie. C'est tout.

Pendant quelques minutes, le brun au byakugan se prépara. Sasuke, pour qu'il ait le moins mal possible, prit sa queue et le masturba au même rythme que ses mouvements. Lorsqu'il retira ses doigts, il fit un magnifique sourire à son amant. Il plaqua un peu plus Sasuke dans l'herbe et il s'empala lentement sur son excitation.

Les deux adolescents gémirent plus fort tellement le plaisir était bon. Aucun des deux ne s'était attendu à cela. Quand Sasuke fut entièrement en son amant, il ne put attendre de bouger les hanches pour le sentir plus, le découvrir plus. Neji se cambra en gémissant de plaisir. C'était toujours un peu douloureux, mais peu à peu, le plaisir prenait le dessus. Les deux amants se lancèrent dans une danse charnelle rythmée par leurs gémissements. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réussi à se contrôler quand la jouissance était venu. Neji se posa sur le torse de son amants. Ils étaient essoufflés par l'effort mais surtout, ils étaient sur un petit nuage.

Les deux jeunes bruns sursautèrent au bruit d'une énorme explosion. Ils regardèrent à droite et à gauche, cherchant l'endroit d'où venait le bruit assourdissant. Une deuxième explosion retentit et il éclatèrent de rire. Haut dans le ciel, le feu d'artifice qui clôturait le festival du printemps illuminait le ciel de mille feux. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils observèrent les magnifiques fleurs de feu en se murmurant des « Je t'aime ».

 **FIN**

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! En tout cas, j'ai pris un énorme plaisir à l'écrire !

À très bientôt,

Vicki09.

 _Taiko : Tambour traditionnel japonais, très utilisé lors des festivals. Si vous n'en avait jamais entendu, je vous conseille d'aller y jeter un petit coup d'œil sur Youtube, c'est génial et très festif !_

 _Kabuki : Théâtre japonais_


End file.
